Feral Roleplay Wiki:Editing Guidelines
Page Creation Spam pages are not allowed. These include: **An article with "WIP" as the only content. You may create a user sandbox page, or a blogpost then transfer the coding to your article. **Creating an article around the concept "Waiting until (group name) disbands". **Creating an article that has no content period. **Adoptable pages/characters. **Inactive group or character (disbanded, dead/inactive) **Pages under 500 bytes. *Use user pages or blog posts as a sandbox until your group/page is ready to be published to the wiki. *Groups that mainly focus on death, religion, mental illnesses, violence, or a subject that may be triggering to some users are restricted. *Regarding spam pages again, any group that is unrelated to the wiki is not allowed. *If there is already a page that has the same name as yours, don't add pages such as "(GROUPNAME) REBORN", or "(GROUPNAME) OFFICAL", just refer to "(GROUPNAME) ( ). **This applies to OC pages as well, please just use "OC NAME ( ). *Under no circumstances may you add an OC heavily referenced from copyrighted content. This includes TV shows, movies, etc. Remember there are differences from being inspired, or being copied by. *If your OC is a humanoid, or has features of a human it should not be an article. Groups that feature humanoids, or humans should be confined to a blog post, and discussions only. *Inactive OC's should be transferred to blog posts or user pages. Pages 25 days old, that remain inactive or unedited will be removed. *If you own an inactive group that is opening within a week, you may keep it as an article. If any longer, it belongs to a blog post or a user page. *Don't create articles such as " 's OC ideas", or " 's OC's". These will be automatically removed. However, they can be blog posts or user pages. *OC's names can not consist of the following names: **Brand names **Meme's/pop culture references **Copyright content **Names that involve offensive, or provoking content Page editing + content ---- *'Vandilsm is prohibited under any circumstances.' **Think before you edit a page that does not belong to you. Edits that are not validated could be considered vandalism. Always ask the owner of the article before editing. Unless you are removing vandalism, correcting categories, etc, it will be counted as vandalism. **If someone happens to vandalizes your page, do not give the action back to one of their pages. Otherwise, you both will be at stake. Instead, simply report the vandalism, and staff will handle the situation. *No extreme/graphic violence in pages. Keep blood/gore to a minimum. If you're unsure whether something can be attached, you can always ask! *Do not spam edit to earn badges (also known as badge farming), this is prohibited. *Use grammar to the best of your ability. *If you are using a sound cloud widget, place a warning if it has excessive swearing, violence, or other explicit languages. *Article titles cannot be fully uppercase, have symbols, emoji's, or coded specify for design. It is strictly capitalism and lowercase letters. *Letter accents (à, ñ, é, etc.) are prohibited from being on article titles. Unless it's being used to identify a specific user. *Abandoned or improper subpages will be deleted. *Mainspace articles should only have 5 subpages linking back to them. *All sandboxes must be user pages, they cannot be articles. *Plagiarism will not be tolerated on the wiki. According to Dictionary, it states that plagiarism is "an act or instance of using or closely imitating the language and thoughts of another author without authorization and the representation of that author's work as one's own, as by not crediting the original author". Coding ---- *If you created a layout for a specific person, you can't demand it to be taken down. However, you can request for your layout to be credited. If the layout is stolen, aka "plagiarism", it will be removed from the following article. *Coding should be kept to a minimum due to lag. *A page cannot contain a full background, however, you can use background snippets within your article page, just don't make the whole page one background. *Article pages can not be made out of one entire collapsible of any type. *Policies, and limits on borders: **There is a limit of 4 borders on every article to prevent excessive lag. **Borders can't be distracting, and eye-blinding. *Some restrictions to backgrounds: **You can have images as backgrounds, as long as they are not blurry, eye-blinding, etc. **Backgrounds cannot block, or make it hard to see the page content. **Backgrounds cannot cover a whole article unless it's a specific design. Ask permission from administrators first. Categories ---- *Always use the proper or correct categories. *Discussions cannot be linked to any pages mentioned on the Navagation bar. *You cannot create new categories. *If you are unsure what categories should be added, contact a staff member. *A category must be added to all page articles. *Never categorize your page as a blog post, unless it's art related or actually a blog post.